


These Earthly Ties [A SuperAvengers Fic]

by frizzyhairedbandit



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, brother feels all round, superavengers, supernatural/avengers - cross over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frizzyhairedbandit/pseuds/frizzyhairedbandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You mistake me for a fool, I know my brother and you are certainly not he. Reveal yourself Impostor!" Thor barks.</p><p>A sickeningly smirk overcomes the Tricksters face and Thor fights the urge to recoil as green eyes are veiled by <i>jet black</i>."You are smarter than he gives you credit for, God of Thunder, but I am no impostor. A guest if you will in this wonderful meatsuit that is your brother..." Thor does recoil then. "And my stay is indefinite."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"What the hell is that?" Tony asks, eyes wide as he stared at the monitor; fucking gods and magic hammers and now this? </p><p>"A game-changer Mr Stark, that's what it is. Coulson, I think its time we call in the Winchesters."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SuperAvengers Part 1 (Gif-Set)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19987) by apinchofsanity. 



> Ok first off, if you're reading this THANK YOU. This is my first fic in both fandoms and I hope I don't disappoint anyone! I was inspired to write this from a gif set over on tumblr by the ever talented 'apinchofsanity' a link to which should be found above.

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2yyc9zt)

Near the Absaroka mountain range on one of the long roads leading from Wyoming, the peaceful silence of nature is disturbed by a foreign rumble. The rumble grows louder and soon the glare of headlights can be seen in the distance, as an old beaten looking ’67 Chevy Impala roars down the road like a bat out of hell. Leaves caught in the up draft of its impressive speed take to the air and swirl, leaving a lasting impression on the road in the wake of the vehicle. The sound of the mighty engine is not the only sound piercing the otherwise peaceful scenery. AC/DC’s ‘Shoot to Thrill’ blares from the slightly open driver’s window.

Inside the car the driver, one Dean Winchester, can be found humming along to the classic rock song, as he presses unnecessarily hard on the accelerator. Dean’s brow is pulled into a tight frown as he thinks on his and his passenger’s destination. Garth had tipped the pair off on a Vamp pack that was praying on hikers in the area, several bodies had turned up completely drained of their blood. There was no pattern in the victims, concerning age, gender or appearance, which had suggested a pack. Recently, there had been reports of missing persons, but no bodies. This made the Hunter tense at the thought of some poor soul being turned for no good reason.

In the distance a mountain comes into view and Dean inwardly groans at the prospect of having to camp anywhere. Or worse, leave his baby alone and undefended. Admittedly the weather has been consistently fine for the last few days, the sky at the moment is completely clear and devoid of any clouds. The night was steadily crawling in and the shadows enveloping the trees all around.

The passenger, Sam Winchester, is deeply engrossed in one of the file he’d ‘borrowed’ from the police. The taller brother’s long shoulder length hair almost acts as a curtain around his face, as he bends his neck to read the file in the light of his torch. They’d been travelling for nearly a day and a half and their destination would soon be upon them; a quick scout with the local police and rangers had obtained them enough information to make them certain it was a Vamp pack they were after. Coming to the end of the file of a man called ‘Brendon Armitage’, Sam rubs his temple with his fingers and shut the paper folder with a snap, feeling the strain behind his eyes for having been reading for so long.

Leaning back in his seat, Sam allows himself a moment of mental preparation; Vamps were one of his least favourite to hunt. There was always too much room for circumstance when it came to Vampires, too big of a grey area. Demons, Leviathans and Ghosts were simple: them bad, Hunters good. Sam always had a tendency to let his emotions get the better of him. He knew it and Dean knew it, which meant he was too much of a weak link. But then again, where Vampires were concerned, Dean was no better. Either way, hunting Vamps was never just cut and dry and the younger Winchester was not looking forward to it.

After a moment he sighs, earning him a look from Dean. Sam turns away to look out of the window and has to fight the urge to double take. The one clear sky was now blanketed by clouds, deep black ones and in the distance he hears thunder. The sound is angry and rolling, almost like the roar of a lion, causing birds to scatter and fly into the air.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=bgepw0)

Something was wrong. Very wrong, actually. The weather forecast had predicted clear skies, all around there had been no clouds and now all there was to see was clouds.  
“Dean?” Sam murmurs to get his elder siblings attention.

“Yeah.” Comes the gruff response. “I see it.”

Sam looked over at his brother, who was looking out of the windscreen with an even deeper frown than he’d already been wearing. For a long moment all the brothers do is stare. Something is going on here and it can’t just be the Vampires.

“The hell is going on?” Dean’s voice is rough, they’d not spoken much throughout the journey.

“I’m not sure, but I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

Sam is not the only one, the darkened sky brings back memories of Demons and Angels and the end of all things, holes in the ground leading straight to hell. Sam shakes his head to clear it, pausing from his thoughts just in time to hear Dean’s response.

“Yeah, me too Sammy.”

The brothers go quiet after that, the only sound was that of the Impala’s engine roaring as Dean’s foot slammed on the accelerator. The car roars and picks up speed as it goes. Dean closes his eyes briefly and thinks of Castiel, his wayward Angel, off God knows were doing what Angels did when they weren’t fucking up Humans lives. Something in his eyes hardened then. Whatever was going on, the Winchesters were going to get to the bottom of it. Freak weather or no. He and Sam hadn’t stopped the apocalypse for nothing.

They would defend the earth no matter what…  



	2. Chapter One: Hell is empty and the Devils are here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this chapter, then I am eternally grateful you decided to stick it out! This chapter was meant to be up Friday, but I had a busy couple of days, so here we go! :D
> 
> I would like to begin by making it clear, that while it isn’t necessary to understand the plot of the story, it is based heavily on the Avengers movie. The beginning of the movie remains the same, so if you haven’t seen it and would like to fill in some of the blanks then I recommend you watch it.
> 
> This chapter begins just after Thor, Tony and Cap fight in the forest. There will be some overlapping from the film in this chapter, so where I have borrowed the dialogue you will find it in **Bold**  
>  Last thing! I am in desperate need of a Beta! So I’m going to throw this out there:  
>  **BETA WANTED, COMMENT IF INTERESTED**

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=10ih4x5)

The atmosphere on the helicarrier is tense, so quiet you might hear a pin drop, as Loki is escorted by an armed guard of six of S.H.I.E.L.D’s finest. The Trickster is clearly enjoying the attention, he struts proudly with his arms folded behind his back, his face is a pale cold mask. Arrogance seeps from his every pore as he passes the lab where Bruce Banner is working. For a horrifying moment the raven haired god turns and smiles, eyes flashing black for the briefest of instancess. Bruce takes off his glasses and frowns, convinced it must have been a trick of the light. Perhaps that was standard procedure for a God? From his limited knowledge of Norse mythology he was fairly certain Loki was a shape-shifter of some kind.

Intimidation. It was an old trick, but an effective one.

The scientist turns away as the company passes, almost surprised to find himself shaking with something akin to _fear_.

~*~ ~*~

Thor decides early on that Tony Stark reminds him oddly of Loki. The man is clearly intelligent, though the majority of what he speaks sails right over Thor’s head. In fact he finds the man oddly amusing, for he is clearly a show off and enjoys to rub people up the wrong way. The gall he had to touch Thor and declare there to be ‘no hard feelings’. Most amusing indeed. The captain seems to be an honourable man, however Thor cannot fathom why he carries a shield and yet wields no weapon. The ability to wield the circular shield as a discus is admirable, but makes little sense to the Thunder god.

The other man, Banner, is a curious fellow indeed. He seems timid for all intents and purposes, there is a deep intelligence in those eyes but Thor cannot help but feel there is more than he yet knows. The others give the man, a doctor it seems, a wide birth sitting several seats apart from him. For the time being Thor elects to play the stoic and remain silent to all this, his main priority is Loki and the safe return of the Tesseract. Agent Romanoff remains a mystery to him still, for when they had first met she had been driving the vehicle and now she did not seem so inclined to involve herself in the conversation. The only words she had spoken directly to him, had been a reminder of his brothers actions over the last two days.

“ **\--And I’d like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know, into his personal flying monkeys.** ” Fury is saying when Thor tunes back into the conversation.

“ **Monkeys… I do not understand.** ” Thor adds with a confused frown, mortals do speak of such peculiar things.

The blonde Captain looks triumphant when he clearly understands where Thor does not, the crown prince pays this no attention as he notices Stark rolling his eyes behind the man. It deals a blow to his heart to think about whether Loki had ever done the same thing. He realises now his mistakes, but that obviously can never erase them. He hopes with all his heart that he may be able to get through to Loki and winces at his lack of tact on the mountain top. He had been overcome with anger when Heimdall had explained the true extent of Loki’s transgressions on Midgard and to finally see him after months of believing him dead…

Though to think on it now, Loki had seemed strange. His bid for earth was little surprise after his campaign to destroy Jotunheimr. Thor had ceased thinking on Loki’s actions as anything of sound mind. Still Loki had … felt different. As if his very aura were not his own. Still the muscled Warrior shook off the feeling and put it down to the lasting effects of the dark energy.

The scientists move off, probably to continue their quest for the cube and he silently wishes them all the luck.

“Thor.” Fury addresses the Thunder God directly. “I need to know what Loki is planning. If he has any other plans in place, we need to know.”

“I understand.” Thor agreed.

“Do you think you could get that information out of him?” Fury asked. “If not, Agent Romanoff is more than capable—“

“No. I.. I shall go.” Thor concedes, head bowed. A feeling of foreboding is strong in his stomach, but he knows he had to at least talk to Loki, to try and make him see sense.

~*~ ~*~

“Are you going to continue to lurk in the shadows for much longer?” The cultured voice is stark in contrast to the silence of the prison chamber. “I can feel the heat of your gaze from here, Odinson, and it is most irksome.” A delicate brow rises as the tall would-be-king turns in his place in the centre of the class prison.

"Loki." The mournful and heavy voice reverberates around the room of steel and glass. The heavy thudding of boots marks the Thunder Gods entrance, walking over to stand on the gantry, facing his fallen brother who looks back blankly.

"You always were sentimental brother and frankly terrible at sneaking up on people." The imprisoned god rebuffs the other with candid coldness.

"You are _not_ my brother."

If it is possible, the temperature in the room drops a fraction as poison green eyes meet deep Aesir blue in a godly standoff. Thor's face hardens, his jaw tightening and his brows furrowed as he frowns. The silence drags on and in the end it is Loki who breaks it, clearly wanting more of a reaction from the stoic Blonde.

"Such sharp words from a usually blunt tongue. Have you finally let go of your childish sentiment towards me, Thor?" The smile on Loki's pale face is vicious, languishing in being able to drive the knife of his words more keenly between the Hammer Gods ribs.

"You mistake me for a fool, I know my brother and you are certainly not he.” The growl in his voice is low and threatening. “Reveal yourself Impostor!" Thor barks.

A sickeningly smirk overcomes the Tricksters face and Thor fights the urge to recoil as green eyes are veiled by _jet black_."You are smarter than he gives you credit for, God of Thunder, but I am no impostor. A guest if you will in this wonderful meatsuit that is your brother..." Thor does recoil then. "And my stay is indefinite."

~*~ ~*~

"What the hell is that?" Tony asks, eyes wide as he stared at the monitor; fucking gods and magic hammers and now this?

"A game-changer Mr Stark, that's what it is. Coulson, I think it’s time we call in the Winchesters." Nick Fury intones, a guarded mask slamming down over his hard features.

“Did his eyes just turn black?” Steve Rogers murmurs to no one, earning him a mute nod from Bruce. Agent Romanoff is sat frozen in her seat, her expression blank.  
The aloof agent springs into action at the command, pushing away from his position on the wall near the door and heads down a staircase to the main bank of computers. The busy personnel of the helicarrier part for him in his urgency as he makes his way to one of the computers. Once there he murmurs to a bald-headed agent with glasses who begins working on the computer pulling up maps and such. Then Phil Coulson pulls a phone from his pocket and dials the number read out to him.

After a brief and tense moment, he begins to speak. “Mr Winchester, we’re going to have to bring you in. I’m afraid it’s … urgent.”

Back on the raised platform the atmosphere is tense. The band of misfits share a look of unease as Fury directs their attention back to the monitors, where the confrontation is still on-going. Tony sits a little straighter where he is perched on the conference table, beside an equally unnerved Bruce who is fiddling with his glasses and flexing his fingers as they listen. Steve is hard faced and almost military, still inwardly reeling from what he’s seen, waking up after seventy years was certainly taking its toll on his psyche. Natasha doesn’t raise her head from it position, craned as she stares intently at the screen on the table. Her calculating eyes never leaving the pale tall figure in the centre of the glass prison.

~*~ ~*~   
“I warn you monster, you leave my brothers body this instant or you will feel the wrath of the Aesir!” Thor growls, Mjolnir gripped tightly in his hand but dangling at his side. He has yet to raise the hammer in anything threatening gesture, which eludes to a vast amount of restraint for the normally quick tempered Thunderer.

Thor is taken aback when the creature inhabiting his brother laughs cruelly. The laugh is almost sickening. The sound is grating and nothing at all like Loki’s true laugh, usually a soft and breathy sound. The cackle emitting from that mouth is not his brother, thought it may wear his face.

“Ha! Bestow away.” Loki spreads his arms wide, inviting it. “Bring down your wrath upon me and watch your brothers body break under the onslaught!” The gleeful admission makes Thor freeze. “Ah~ Had you not realised? To injure me will only injure your precious sibling.” Loki crows, obviously delighted at sharing this information with Thor. Next he curls a hand around his mouth and whispers conspiratorially “And he does scream so prettily when tortured.”

The raged roar rips its way out of the Aesir Princes mouth as he slams Mjolnir into the glass, causing the entire cage to shudder and shake precariously. For a moment a brief flash of worry crosses over the possessed Tricksters face, however the glee slowly returns when it becomes apparent the cage will not be moved. Thor’s breath is heavy as he presses his forehead against the cool thick glass. The barrier fogs from his exhalation but Thor has to look down, unable to bare the site of this creature using his brother’s body so. There is a feeling of panic rising in his chest, was Loki even in there at all now? Was his brother dead? Or was he in there? Listening to this very conversation? There were so many unknowns and it made Thor sick to the stomach just thinking about it. These thoughts are what had tempered his rage, for he had not put his full strength into the blow to the glass, the idea of hurting Loki in anyway was unthinkable.

“Release him.” The Blonde says quietly, not instruction or a plea. He will not beg. “Cease your taint upon my brother’s soul.”

The quiet words are so different to the confident and gruff tones of the crown prince. Loki must mean more to the Prince than his pride and that idea catches the demon off guard. He cannot help the vulgar laughter that bubbles up from his chest.

“Oh. You needn’t worry about that…” A fist strikes the glass sharply, causing Thor to leap back in surprise. “You’re brother’s soul was tainted long before I even touched it. It is stained with lonliness, doubt and resentment. His soul drips with the blood of thousands. Ironic really, that he should hate you so, when his actions were all in a bit to make you better.” The hateful and spiteful words bare more truth than Thor is comfortable with and he flinches visibly at the onslaught. “It is almost funny. To save you from yourself, Loki lost himself.” The smile on the pale face is ugly and cruel, taking joy from others pain.

“Speak not your poison, demon!” Thor yells, eyes full of fury. “You know nothing of my brother’s heart!”

“Oh but I do.” Loki counters, tapping his breast just over his heart. “For I wear it comfortably and feel all that he feels. His hatred of you is strong Odinson. Thor the favoured son. Thor the mighty. _The arrogant_. Always taking things for granted.” The voice is soft and Thor almost has to strain his ears to hear it. “It is a wonder you noticed him gone at all!” Loki crows happily.

Thor fists are shaking, his grip on Mjolnir is so tight his fingers are pale, he is on the verge of losing control and that only serves to enrage him more. The demon is clearly enjoying this, holding such things over his head, taunting him with how he’d failed his brother so spectacularly. He wants to lash out, he wants to beat the tyrants face bloody… but that face is also Loki’s. With a roar of frustration he slams Mjolnir into the nearby wall, denting the metal easily, then in a swish of his long red cape he is gone.

Loki smiles and turns to the camera and winks.

~*~ ~*~

The screens go blank, leaving all those surrounding the boardroom table stunned to silence. Thankfully Coulson gives the team a welcome distraction as he comes up the stairs and slips the Stark Phone back into his breast pocket.

“The Winchesters are on route, ETA in forty minutes to an hour depending on turbulence. Our ‘friend’ may have something to do with that.” The agent shoots Thor, who stomps back into the room with a face _like thunder_. Outside the rain falls heavily and thunder booms loudly. Thor simply ignores the jibe and throws himself into the chair beside Steve and glares at the table like it has offended him personally. “Funnily enough they were about a mile out from the location where these three had their … disagreement.”

Coulson his choosing his words carefully and looks pointedly at all three of them. The jibes are like water off a ducks back for Tony who simply rolls his eyes and kicks his feet up on the desk. Steve at least looks a little ashamed of himself. Thor is still glaring at the table and doesn’t even appear to be listening anyway. Fury looks like he is contemplating murder on the other hand. He doesn’t like the coincidence of that in the slightest. Norse Gods and Demons all in the same day? Something strange is going on and he didn’t understand it.

“Good. Activate Protocol D666.” He instructs Coulson, who continues to hover. “Hill, I want all personal equipped with the kits from the storage bay pronto.”

Hill takes off down the hall, clicking at two of the armed agents passing through who follow her without question. With her gone Fury turns his eye to Coulson who looks sheepish? At least it looks that way from the slight tilt to his eyebrows and mouth, it was hard to tell. Coulson’s expression would forever look like the ambivalent emote, with a straight line for a mouth, at least that’s what Tony thought.

“Sir, the elder brother had a few… conditions.” He begins and shrugs his shoulders.

“Go on.” There was nothing good about the unimpressed tone in Fury’s voice. Sometimes it was truly inspiring how much annoyance the man could project with only one eye.

“The impala. He insisted it be brought along, for safe keeping.”

Fury sighs and nods tiredly in response, rubbing his temples with his thumb and forefinger. “Put it in storage bay seven with Starks suit.”

“Yes sir. Stark don’t even think about it.” Coulson warns, pointing a finger at the engineer. Coulson turns on the spot and sets off briskly down the hall Hill had disappeared down.

“Impala, huh?” Tony calls after the man, as if the situation couldn’t get any worse. “The ’67? Or the new shitty model?” His enthusiasm lightens the mood somewhat, if the smirk on Natasha’s face is anything to go by.

“What do you suppose the Demon really wants then?” Steve asks, effectively killing any chance of a conversational tangent.

Thor looks up and gives the soldier a confused frown. “Wants?”

“Well, he was trying to trick us into thinking he was the real Loki. He even tried to trick you. There must be some other purpose, besides the whole bid for world domination.” The Blondes assessment is startlingly accurate.

“Capsicle’s right. So _Director_ , what exactly is the plan now? I was expecting science and sense and now you land me with this magic and demons shit? The fuck is going on Fury?” The billionaire is being antagonistic and brash and he knows it, he simply doesn’t care.

“Stark, don’t push me.” Fury warns. When it looks like Tony is about to open his mouth again, Fury just sighs and comes to stand in front of the table. He leans forward and presses his palms onto the cool glass and stares at each member of the assembled ‘team’ one by one. “There are some things in this world. Some that can’t be explained by science.” Here he looks directly at Thor. “Some that defy everything we think we know about the world. Heaven, Hell. Both are a topic of debate in today’s society. Unfortunately or fortunately, however you choose to look at it, there are a select few who know the truth.”

Natasha shifts in her spot and looks the director dead in the eye.

“Angels, Demons and Monsters are very real. They have lived amongst us for centuries. S.H.I.E.L.D has only become aware of this over the last year or so due to an incident involving demons last year.” The look he shoots Tony makes it clear he won’t offer any more information than that. “Demons are very real and very dangerous; their only agenda is to take over. A literal hell on earth.”

“My brother- this thing…” Thor begins, floundering for words.

“The men I have contacted are very skilled in this area. They’re called hunters. They do this kind of thing for a living. They exercise demons every day and there is no reason why your brother should be any different.” Fury explains, lying easily. He has no idea what will happen to Thor’s brother.

“My brother is powerful beyond anything you can imagine.” Thor begins slowly. “He is the most powerful mage I have ever known and in my long years I have come across many. While I do not know the full extent of my brothers true power, I fear that through him this demon will have access to enough power to cause serious damage.” The explanation doesn’t comfort anyone in the slightest, though Fury appreciates the heads up. “I will not allow this… this creature to use my brother in such a way. If it must be so… I will be the one to kill my brother.”

Nobody really knows what to say to that.

~*~ ~*~

“Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D called, they need us for an emergency exorcism. Some supped up Norse God got his ass possessed or something…” Dean grumbles as he pocketed his cell and got back in the car.

“Must be one powerful demon to overpower a god…” Sam answers distractedly.

“Yeah, well. Nothing we can’t handle.” The older brother responds with a confident little grin, they’d exorcised demons thousands of times. What was one more? Still he cannot help but frown when a thought crosses his mind. “What I don’t get is how Coulson got our number, I mean it’s been a year and we change our cell every two weeks.” He starts the car and puts his foot on the gas, so they could meet to agents waiting for them at the specified ‘rendezvous’ point.

“Dean. They’re a secret government agency, they have people everywhere. They could monitor your bowel movements if they wanted to!” Sam explains helpfully with stifled laugh.

“Thanks Sammy, now I feel downright dirty and exposed!”

Sam grins at his brother for a moment before his smile falls. They’d dealt with gods, but something about this felt wrong, infinitely different to what they’d faced before. This felt… _bigger_. “I have a bad feeling about this Dean.” He confesses.

“That’s the three bean salad talking Sammy, just trust me. This exorcism is gonna be one big walk in the park.” Dean placates, confident grin back in full force. One quick exorcism and they’d be back huntin’ vamps in the morning!

One day, god will start listening to Dean Winchesters prayers. Unfortunately, today is not that day.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ever lovely [apinchyofsanity](apinchofsanity.tumblr.com) made another amazing gif set for this chapter with can be found here ([x](http://frizzyhairedbandit.tumblr.com/post/47728221261/apinchofsanity-superavengers-part-2-part-1-can))

**Author's Note:**

> This Story will also be posted over on [my Tumblr](http://frizzyhairedbandit.tumblr.com/tagged/Fic%3A-These-Earthly-Ties). So for regular info on updates, you are welcome to follow the story there. I'll be posting the first chapter this week, i'm hoping tomorrow but it might be more friday.


End file.
